We Will See What Happens
by fluffystwin
Summary: Prequel to Your Smile. Kakashi has a small pink haired problem that Rei just wants to meddle with. So of course she's going to force the two together and everyone gets to see the result.
1. Chapter 1

Fluffystwin: Well this is the little prologue to Your Smile and it focuses on Kakashi and Sakura and includes a bit more of Rei and Haru for anyone interested. Plus it mentions a few other couples so maybe if I get a good response I'll write a little ditty for those couples. Enjoy my first ever KakaSaku story.

000000000000000000000000000

Rei rolled her eyes as she listened to Genma hit on her once again. She knew she was going to end up in bed with the man tonight but his comments were starting to get on her drunken nerves. She heard her longtime friend chuckle behind his little orange book and stuck her tongue out at him. Gai and Kurenai laughed as Rei scooted closer to Kakashi to get away from Genma's grabby hands. Kakashi threw an arm around Rei's shoulders while he continued to read his book. A gloved hand covered one page and he followed the arm towards the busty chest and up the scarred neck to the violet eyes of his closest friend and one time lover. She smirked and closed the book with one hand before leaning against him. Kakashi smiled under his mask, things had changed a lot since she had come back from her 'exile' and he was honestly glad to have her back. His attention was snatched when he heard the haunting voice of a certain kunoichi who visited his dreams every night.

"Stop staring at her ass and just jump her already," Rei whispered into his ear.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "I'm not going to go near her Rei."

"But all you do whenever she walks in here is stare at her. Do something about the raging hard ons you wake up with everyday!" Rei yelled at him.

Kakashi gave her a questioning look, he did not want to know how she knew that. Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see the kunoichi in question and waved her over. Kurenai liked the young woman, now if she could conspire with Rei to help Kakashi get the young woman would be a different story. Kurenai winked at Rei who cuddled closer to Kakashi. The silver haired jounin didn't even blink when he felt Rei scoot closer to him, he had no personal space issues when it came to Rei.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura's eyes landed on Rei who was snuggled against Kakashi's side, "I'm doing good, how's Asuma doing?"

"He's getting into everything, though I'm glad Haru has agreed to babysit him everyone in a while though I have to babysit her demon of a child."

"Hey! My niece is a perfect little angel!" Rei shouted in defense of her young niece.

Kurenai laughed, "Have a seat Sakura, we're probably more interesting than Ino who is currently trying to pick another victim for the night."

"She sounds like me," Rei muttered as she looked up at Kakashi and flashed her big violet eyes.

Kakashi took a lightning fast drink from his sake, "No."

Rei rolled her eyes and playfully hit Kakashi on the arm, "You're no fun," she eeped when her chair was pulled over towards Genma who groped her. He was then met with the table as she slammed his head into it. "God damn lecher."

Sakura laughed as Rei shoved an unconscious Genma out of his chair. She honestly didn't know much about the kunoichi aside from what she learned in her medical files and the rumors flying around the village. One centered around a certain silver haired jounin who was the man of her dreams. Kurenai smirked as she watched Sakura stare at Kakashi and saw the tell-tale blush creeping up the pink haired woman's neck. Rei slid a sake bottle towards the woman and winked at her.

"So Sakura, what's Tsunade going to do now that she's stepping down?" Gai asked.

Sakura took a swig from the bottle, "She's going to help me at the hospital and apparently she says she wants to devote more attention to training me in more dangerous jutsus. Though she's currently having to haggle with a certain Narimuko clan so we can examine their eyes," she pointedly said towards Rei.

"We're a little wary of our eyes since we're the last two left, you have to remember that. If Tsunade and I can come to an agreement you can look at my eyes."

"What's taking so long?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade also wants access to our family history and some of our jutsus, which we typically don't allow," Rei honestly answered.

"I've seen them."

"You're different 'Kashi, you know that," Rei said with a smirk on her face.

Sakura felt inner Sakura stir at the woman's look. The hoochie was making a move on her man!...Sakura's eyes widened slightly at that thought. When did she start thinking of Kakashi as her man? He was significantly older than her! She shouldn't even be thinking along these lines! Inner Sakura started throwing a fit saying she should just ravage the man to get it out of her system.

"Earth to Sakura! You in there?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura snapped out of her mental argument, "Yea sorry."

"Lala land much? Damn girl and I thought I was bad. Hey, you should come over to my place tomorrow," Rei offhandedly said.

"Uh why?"

"My sister is complaining of pain behind her eyes and I'm willing to let you come near her but you're not getting your grubby little hands on our scrolls."

Sakura nodded, knowing that's about as much an agreement from the head of their family than anything Tsunade could get out of the blue haired woman. She cringed as the fierce kunoichi drained the last of her bottle and Kakashi stood up to help her get Genma home. Sakura watched them leave and did a face palm as she caught herself staring at Kakashi's butt.

0000000000000000000000

A small little blonde girl with blue bangs pulled open the door and frowned up at her, "You're not who I was hoping for."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bratty girl, "I'm sorry, but I'm here to see your mom."

"Mommy is out back practicing with Uncle Kakashi and Auntie Rei. Shino!" The girl flew past Sakura and jumped at Shino who was just walking towards the door.

The Aburame caught the young girl and adjusted her so he could carry her easier. He nodded to Sakura and let her walk inside the house first. She wanted to know how Shino was so comfortable in the house that he shed his outer jacket but left his glasses on. The little girl was animatedly chatting to Shino about what she did yesterday while her mom and her went out shopping. These people confused Sakura. All those thoughts flew from her mind when she saw the sight that was in the backyard. Rei threw a kick at a shirtless and maskless Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and snapped the strap on Rei's sports bra as he dodged her punch. Rei flipped Kakashi over her shoulder and straddled him.

"I win!" she yelled as she put her hands in the air.

Kakashi bucked his hips and pitched Rei forward. He pulled her elbow in and somehow rolled them over where she immediately wrapped her hips around him as he tried to push her off and stand up. Rei smirked and grabbed his ankle and yanked hard. He tumbled backwards and Rei rolled forward to straddle him and placed her forearm against his throat.

"I still win."

"Oh hi Sakura," Haru said from her spot off to the side where she was panting heavily from her attempt to try and beat Kakashi.

Rei and Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura standing on the porch gaping at the scene in front of her. Shino walked over to Haru with Deiara and sat down next to her against the wooden fence. Kakashi cursed as he didn't have his mask on and she could obviously see his face. Rei grinned internally as she climbed off Kakashi and helped him up.

"He's hot ain't he Sakura?" Rei asked the young woman.

Sakura blushed, "Um…"

"Oh come on, I mean look at the man! Toned, hot, dripping with sweat, gorgeous bod," Rei leaned back, "Delicious ass. He's like a fucking walking greek god!...well except with a bigger dick. Sorry Kakashi, I don't think your's could hide behind a fig leaf," Rei said as she mocked sadness and patted him on the shoulder.

Kakashi groaned and hid his face in his hands, he did not need this from her now, "I'm sorry Sakura, ignore her she's just doing it to pester me."

"That's my job babe," Rei said with a wink as she tossed him a towel, "You can come here Sakura. We aren't going to bite, well I like to bite but that's the fun kind of biting," Rei chuckled.

Kakashi sighed and threw the towel around his neck, "Well I guess I don't have to hide my face from you anymore huh Sakura," he said as she walked over to them.

Sakura vigorously shook her head. She could not get over this drool worthy image standing in front of her. She had to agree with Rei the man looked fucking hot. She reached her hand up and healed a small cut on his cheek from his fight.

Kakashi jumped when he felt her soft hand cradle his cheek. The small cut he received from Rei healed easily but he noticed her fingers linger and trail down his cheek before she snapped her hand back as if it had been burned. Rei smirked and took the water bottle Haru offered her. Haru just smiled and closed her eyes in silence. Genma walked out of the house with a towel over his shoulder and in his boxers.

"Rei! Where's my clothes!"

"They're in the laundry room! You reeked of alcohol."

Kakashi turned to Rei, "I think we need to talk about your bed partners."

"Hey I gotta find someone to try and compensate for you not being in my bed," Rei said with a wink.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Kakashi wasn't in bed with Rei but she knew there was something there. 'Wait, why am I relieved that he's not in a relationship with her? It's not my business.'

**'You wanna jump his hot bod. I hope Rei's right about him being hung, that'll be real nice,'** Inner Sakura stated.

"Sakura if you would like we can go inside the house and you can look at my eyes," Haru stated.

Sakura snapped out of her inner conversation and looked at the petite woman, "Uh sure."

Haru gave her a knowing smile and Shino and Deiara followed them inside. Shino offered to make lunch with Deiara and Haru nodded to him. Rei followed them into the living room not too long afterwards. Kakashi was with her and had his undershirt on but his mask was still off. Sakura blushed as she caught herself staring at him again.

"Shower's free!"

Rei and Kakashi glared at each other and then raced down the hall, hitting each other along the way. Genma flattened himself against the wall to get out of their way, like normal. Sakura sweat dropped as she watched her former sensei fight for the shower. She heard a few more thunks and something breaking before Rei walked back into the living room with a cut on her eyebrow. She was grumbling and plopped down on the couch. Sakura smiled and moved over to her and healed the small cut quickly. Rei gave her a strained smile and watched as she sat on a footstool in front of her sister.

"So Rei said you are having pain."

Haru nodded, "Right behind my eyes, it hurts worse when I activate them. I'm worried that I might have been over working them. Though why Rei hasn't gone blind from overuse of her eyes I don't know."

Rei smirked and watched as Sakura placed her glowing hands on Haru's temples. She had to focus and make sure she did not screw this up. If she achieved this she might be able to heal them more often and be able to learn more about their eyes. Then they wouldn't be such a mystery. Sakura focused so much of her attention on Haru that she didn't even notice Rei leaving the room when Kakashi got out of the shower. Kakashi stretched out on the long couch that they had bought just so he could have some place to crash if he ever wanted to. Sakura sighed and pulled away from Haru, she had finally finished.

"Whatever you had last done damaged your eyes slightly. I repaired the damage but I suggest not doing whatever you did or you'll undo what I did. Take a day or two off and let your eyes heal."

"Maybe you should look at Rei's, her eyes are probably a mess then."

Sakura jumped and turned to her sensei who was stretched out on the couch reading his book. Inner Sakura was doing a happy dance seeing her former sensei stretched out, showing off his muscles through the thin shirt. His hair was still damp and hung low and covered most of the upper half of his face. Rei walked out of the hallway in a black bra and a pair of shuriken boxers that Sakura knew did not belong to the woman. Genma walked out of the kitchen and wolf whistled and Rei just rolled her eyes. Kakashi put his book down when he felt Rei jump over the couch and move his legs so she could sit down as well.

"Oh hey, Sakura, you should check out Kakashi's Sharingan because something is up with him but as you know he won't go to a hospital. There's a reason I got a few hits in and I'm betting it's because of his eye."

"He won't sit still for it," Sakura said.

Rei smirked and nodded to Genma who disappeared down the hall way and reappeared with some under the bed restraints. He quietly attached them to the small legs underneath the couch and watched as Rei pounced on Kakashi to keep him down so Genma could tie the man's arms down. Kakashi leveled a glare at Rei and Sakura.

"This isn't going to work, Sakura untie me."

"No, I've been trying to examine your eyes for weeks now and I'm going to do it!" Sakura defended."

Rei laughed and sat on the jounin's legs so he wouldn't move. Sakura bit her lip in her nervous tic and straddled her former sensei. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the woman on top of him. Rei slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, this was not what she expected but was working in her favor. Haru smirked and walked over to where her daughter was teaching Shino how to make a clay bug. Genma waved and left the house for a mission and he didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

Kakashi was having a dilemma at the moment though. He was bound and had the woman of his dreams sitting in his lap. And now she was placing her delicate hand over his eye. Kakashi took a deep breath to try and stop his libido from reacting. He could hear Rei snickering from his predicament and wanted to smack her. It didn't take Sakura long to look at his eye and figure out what was wrong. She sat back and her eyes widened as she gave Kakashi a shocked look.

"Okay I'm tied up and you're straddling me it was bound to happen."

Rei fell off the couch because she was laughing so hard. Sakura quickly scrambled off her former sensei and fell on her butt. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes so he could try and get his body under control.

"Can someone untie me?"

Haru snickered and snapped the cuffs off his wrist in pity. It had been fun watching the man get riled up for once. Sakura had a bright red blush on her face and wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. Kakashi sat up and rubbed his chaffed wrists and he blatantly glared at the still laughing woman on the floor.

"Rei."

Rei's eyes snapped open and she scrambled up and ran away. Kakashi growled and jumped over the couch to block her path. Rei smirked and reached down and grabbed his still hard erection through his pants.

"I think you should worry about something else before you try to attack me," she licked her lips and gave him a sultry look. "Or I could help you with it."

Kakashi swatted her hand away, "No thank you."

"Or do I need to dye my hair pink and call you sensei?" Rei said with a laugh.

Kakashi covered his face and grabbed his things as he left the house. Rei fell to her knees clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Haru clutched onto the side of the couch as she started laughing from the scenario that just happened. Shino was even chuckling while Deiara just looked confused. Sakura still had a bright red blush on her face as she tried to get up so she could escape this crazy place. Rei grabbed the woman's shoulders and shoved her back on to the couch. Sakura glared up at the woman who had stopped laughing to give her a serious look.

"Do you care for him?"

Sakura looked confused, "Of course I do."

"I'm not talking about that. Do you love him?" Sakura's eyes widened as the violet eyes stared back at her, "If I help you depends on your answer."

"Help me?"

"You'll need help getting into Kakashi's pants."

"I don't want to get into his pants!" Sakura defended herself.

"Then what do you want?" Rei slyly asked.

Sakura fell silent as she thought to herself. Did she care for her sensei in that way? He wasn't her sensei anymore but only recently did she begin to see him outside of that role. She knew why Rei was worried and was being a bit antagonistic. She wouldn't let anybody near her boys if they didn't truly care for them. Rei watched as the emotions swam across Sakura's face with each different thought. She looked at her sister who gave a sweet smile and nodded at her over protective sister. Kakashi would be fine with this girl, the age difference wouldn't matter. Rei sighed and let go of the pinkette. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Rei move away. Her green eyes locked with violet and Rei got all the answers to her questions in that one gaze.

"Be back here at six, we're having dinner. Kakashi will be here as well because we leave for a mission tomorrow. I'll help you as much as I can but you have to break down his defenses yourself."

0000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Well here's chapter one, I'll post the second soon. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffystwin: Chapter two! I hope you enjoy it!

0000000000000000000000

Sakura sighed as she opened the gate to Rei and Haru's house. She wasn't sure if she should have accepted the offer to come for dinner but she knew it was because Kakashi was going to be here. Sakura took the time to look at their house and gave it an appraising once over. The exterior of their house was very old fashioned and they had a gorgeous flower garden out front. Sakura walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock when she noticed the note taped on the door telling her to go ahead and walk in. Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion but shrugged and pushed the door open. She looked around but didn't see anyone, then the sound of a piano reached her. She didn't know that they had a piano. Then the most gorgeous voice reached her ears and she followed it past the kitchen to what she assumed was a den. The door was already open so she walked in.

Rei sat at the piano in a flowing purple skirt and simple black cami with her fingers delicately dancing across the ivory keys. She had a calmed expression over her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled at her niece who was sitting next to her on the piano bench. Haru leaned against the wall over where a drum set was and was giving a gentle smile as she looked at her daughter. Kakashi was stretched out in the doorway that led outside with his book in his hands. Shino was standing off to the side and nodded to Sakura as she entered. Rei nudged her niece with her elbow and smiled down at her. Deiara clutched her aunt around the waist and wouldn't let go. Rei's eyes softened and she continued to play and sing. Sakura couldn't identify it but there was something about the woman's voice that drove her to listen and to never turn away. She felt her body relaxing just from her voice.

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura looking peaceful as she stared at Rei. He knew it must be her first time hearing Rei sing. He went back to his book and gave a blissful sigh; this was something he had missed. He looked back up when he felt someone else enter the house and nodded at Yamato as he walked into the room.

Sakura jumped as Yamato walked to her side and smiled down at her. She was confused as to why he was there but her attention drifted back to Rei who quietly finished out the song. Rei ran a hand over her niece's hair and smiled.

"Better?"

"Will you sing another one Auntie?" she heard the little girl mumble.

Rei smiled, "Anything for you."

Haru softly looked at her sister as she went back to the piano and began playing a soft country song that Rei had learned years ago for Haru. The petite blue haired woman turned to Sakura and walked over to her. Sakura's gaze flitted to Haru but it returned to Rei as the woman sang a gorgeous version of 'You're Gonna Be'.

"My sister is an amazing singer isn't she?" Haru softly asked. Sakura could only nod in agreement, "Her natural voice is better but she's doing this to put my daughter in a better mood."

"Wait, natural voice?" Sakura was confused.

Haru nodded, "It's our little special trick. We force chakra into our vocal chords and are able to manipulate the sound and the effect it has on people. I'm not as gifted at it as she is but I don't think anyone could be as skilled as her."

"Beneath the rough exterior she's a cuddly teddy bear," Yamato said quietly.

Haru giggled, "Basically, I'm glad you could make it Yamato. We were beginning to wonder if you were avoiding us."

"I can never avoid family Haru."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Yamato, "You're related to them?"

Yamato gave a small smile, "No Sakura, you already know my heritage. I'm family but not by blood."

"More like by force," Haru said. "Rei dragged his bleeding ass back after a mission one day and made him come over for dinner for forgiveness after almost getting him killed. Our mother fell in love with him and forced him to come back. He eventually ended up being around so much he became part of our rather odd family."

"Odd being a good word," Yamato said.

Rei finished out the song and smiled as Deiara climbed into her lap to hug the woman. Rei hugged her niece tightly and didn't let go till the little girl whined and started squirming. She laughed and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then tossed her niece at the group. Yamato easily caught the blonde girl and gently set her down.

"Do it again!" Deiara yelled as she ran back to her aunt.

"So what happened at the academy Haru?" Yamato asked.

Haru sighed heavily, "Apparently the children are picking on Deiara for who her father is. You know she's a little sensitive about that. She sees Deidara as a man who loved her unconditional not some monster who hunted down people. It bothers her a bit when people dismiss her and her father. I think once break comes a visit to Aunt Zera might be in order. Though as long as they don't blow up the safe house we will be fine. Oh, Yamato, have you seen Zeherah and Katlina lately? I was told they were allowed to go on missions now but I haven't seen them lately."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as two of the missing-nin they had taken in were mentioned, "They both came back from a mission today," Sakura answered for Yamato.

"Oh, well then they'll probably be here in about…now," the doorbell rang and Haru smiled, "I'm good."

Deiara ran past them to get to the front door. Rei stood up from the piano bench and walked over to them. Sakura got her first chance to look over the woman in a relaxed setting. Her blue hair was pulled back into a loose bun allowing some of the hair to fall out and brush against her neck. Her scar was exposed as well; Sakura internally cringed as she assessed the scar. It was a nasty one and obviously had not been looked at by a medic. She wondered how the woman could have survived that. She looked up when she heard a voice she recognized. A red haired woman and tall buxom blonde walked into the room and wrapped Rei in a hug. Rei squeaked as her face was smooshed into a set of boobs by the blonde. Kiba and Neji walked into the room and waved at Sakura.

Haru rolled her eyes, "Okay all four of you wash up. I'm not having your dirty asses at my table. Now!"

The four disappeared down the hall. Kakashi chuckled and stood up from his spot, "Well, I guess it's time for Sakura's introduction to the family dinner."

000000000000000000000

Sakura was thoroughly confused by her surroundings at dinner. Naruto had showed up and genuinely looked surprised to see her there and explained he came because the food was fantastic and Sakura could only smile at that. She did have to agree with him though; Haru and Rei were amazing cooks. Inner Sakura could only pout as she had realized that Kakashi's old flame was perfect whereas she was not. Her mind went back to the table as Kiba started teasing Katlina, who only threw it right back. She could not understand why the two former missing-nin were sitting at the table and acting so familiar with everyone. What startled her more was when Kiba had leaned in and kissed Zeherah right off her chair. The dinner was making her go crazy with so many unanswered questions. Rei smiled at her as she set a glass of vodka in front of her.

"It'll make things seem less crazy, promise."

Sakura nodded and took the drink, she didn't normally drink alcohol but if she was going to stay here for a while she was going to need it. Kakashi looked at the woman on his right and knew she wouldn't last if she kept drinking from Rei's stock of alcohol. That reminded him, he needed to talk to Rei about her alcohol problem. After Rei had her first drink Haru quickly took the bottle from her sister, knowing that she had a problem. Rei pouted but didn't raise a fuss as Deiara was sitting next to her. Neji looked over at Sakura and couldn't contain his question anymore.

"Why are you here Sakura?" he politely asked.

Sakura stilled and her eyes flittered towards Kakashi before her face got a pink tinge to it. Rei rolled her eyes, "I invited her, sheesh Neji, I'm allowed to invite people to dinner."

"I just didn't know you were friends with her."

Rei smirked, "I still have some surprises up my sleeves, Mister I'll-Never-Date-A-Missing-Nin."

Neji huffed and sat back in his seat with Katlina happily smiling up at him. Naruto gave a soft smile as he glanced at everyone at the table and could only wonder what kind of spell Rei had woven to bring them all together. He noticed the looks Sakura kept throwing at their old sensei and knew what Rei was up to then. He gave Rei a warning look and she shrugged before taking her plate to the sink. Kiba helped her with the dishes this time around as Deiara giggled and took off running outside. Haru rolled her eyes and chased after her daughter, who should be acting her age. Naruto pulled Sakura out of her chair and into the living room.

"So, I see Rei's trying to meddle in people's lives again," Naruto said with a wink to Sakura as he walked to the sliding door that led out back.

Sakura walked over and was shocked to see Deiara lighting a fire pit while her mom shook her head but had a smile gracing her beautiful features. "She said she'd help me."

"You should be grateful for that, most of the time she runs the women away from Kakashi. She's very protective of him especially since she finally has him back."

Sakura nodded in understanding, the village had wronged them and Danzou had tried to kill them. They ran and became missing-nin, when they were finally found they willingly came back as long as two other missing-nin they had been with were allowed to come. Hence why Zeherah and Katlina were allowed into the village.

"I'm very protective of everyone Naruto, not just Kakashi," Rei smiled at Sakura. "He's on the roof if you want to go talk to him. I gave him some alcohol so by the end of the night he should be a little tipsy and his guard will be down. That's when you make your move. If he starts making excuses kick him off the roof and I'll deal with him."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem pinkie, I know he'll be happy with you. I've been around when he talks about you and I see it in his eyes. You'll be good for each other, but do something for me."

"What?"

"Heal him, he's gone through too much to do it alone."

Sakura nodded and jumped up onto the rooftop to see her former sensei reading his perverted book once again. Kakashi grinned at her and waved the sake bottle in her direction. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to the man as he poured her a drink. Sakura leaned back on her hand and looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful, there was not a single cloud in sight.

"So how did she manage to get you to show up for dinner?"

Sakura smirked, "She dangled a delicious little treat in front of me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"Yep, she said it was delicious tasting too though she said I couldn't borrow any of her fig leafs because they wouldn't fit."

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura…"

"Just hear me out for a second," Kakashi closed his book and didn't speak. "I know we probably shouldn't but I can't deny what I want. I had held myself back because I thought you and Rei were together," that statement elicited a chuckle from the copy nin. "I realized after a while that you two were just oddly close and I knew then and there that I wanted to be as close to you as she was. I wanted to be the one. I don't care what anyone thinks, I…I just wanted to confess for once even though in the back of my mind I fear this will end up exactly like before," Kakashi knew exactly what she was talking about. "I just can't deny it anymore—"

Kakashi placed a hand over her mouth, "You talk too much Sakura." He replaced his hand with his mouth to keep her silent. Sakura sighed and ran her hand into his hair to pull him closer to her. Kakashi pulled her over to straddle him and continued the kiss. He pulled away to see the reddened lips and hazy gaze. He smirked, he was good.

"Now Rei will stop teasing me about wanting you," he said with a chuckle.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"She's rather annoying isn't she?"

"I'm persistent not annoying!" Rei yelled from the back porch. Some not so well hidden laughs followed her comment.

Kakashi gazed up at Sakura, "Want to get out of here? You're place is closer."

0000000000000000000000000

Sakura groaned as she felt the warmth leaving her body. She rolled over to see Kakashi sitting on the edge of her bed slipping his shirt on. She glanced at the clock and it read 5 am, why the hell was Kakashi getting up so early? Kakashi leaned back down and kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Kakashi smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"I'm sorry but Rei and I are leaving on a mission, well we should have left now but I couldn't pull myself away from you."

Sakura sleepily smiled, "I think she'll forgive you just this once."

Kakashi nodded, "It's supposed to take us a few weeks so I'm sorry to rush off."

Sakura landed back onto her bed with a soft thump, "I'll be waiting right here when you get back."

Kakashi pulled her towards him one last time, "I'm going to kill Rei but I'm glad I finally have you."

Sakura inhaled his scent and tightened her grip on him, she couldn't believe this was real. He said a quick goodbye and left a lingering kiss on her lips. Sakura sighed as she pulled her comforter back onto the bed. It had been an amazing night and she couldn't imagine spending any more nights without him by her side. Her dreams had come true. She finally had him. She rolled over and clutched the pillow she had, it smelled like him. Her day off was beginning perfectly and all she wanted to do was fall back asleep. She did have to agree with Rei though, a fig leaf would not cover that man.

At the gates of Konoha, Rei smirked as she saw Kakashi walk towards her with his nose in his mandatory orange book.

"Well I'm guessing someone got laid."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at her, "Are we ready?"

"I've been ready but I guess you already know that. So, how was the pinkie?" Rei asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Kakashi ignored her and went back to his book that he wasn't reading. He couldn't focus on any of the words. His thoughts were on a certain pink haired kunoichi that he had just left.

000000000000000000000000Two and a half weeks later

Naruto paced in his office, Kakashi and Rei were supposed to have been back four days ago. He was beginning to seriously worry that something was wrong. He had called for a few select people to go on a recovery mission to bring the two valuable ninja back. Sakura stormed into the room breathing heavily as she looked at Naruto with a worried look. Haru, Zeherah and Katlina were right behind her. The three had apparently bonded with the pink haired medic during the time Kakashi and Rei had been gone. Naruto was please about that but his more important thoughts were on the mission.

"Kakashi and Rei have yet to come back and I'm done worrying. I'm sending you four out to find them. They actually aren't that far from here, they were hired to take out a gang that was threatening some villages. It was only supposed to take at the max two weeks. Now go."

Sakura nodded and everyone rushed out of the room. Everyone grabbed their packs that they had left outside the room. They had, had a feeling as to why Naruto had called them with such urgency and they had come prepared. Haru took the lead as they headed off to find her sister. Sakura was worried sick for Kakashi, she knew he could handle himself but it didn't stop her from worrying.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Zeherah calmly said.

It only took them a few hours running at top speed to make it to the village where Rei and Kakashi had last been spotted. Haru ran across a few rooftops but then suddenly stopped and spun around to her right. She jumped over to the next roof and they could all feel the bass from the club. Haru looked around a few generators on top of the building and her eyes widened. Her delicate fingers grabbed the small anklet that she had given to her sister when she turned twenty.

"They're here," Haru said as she pocketed the anklet.

The three women nodded and as a group they jumped off the roof to sneak inside the club. Each one stayed close to the others as they walked across the rafters at the top of the building. Zeherah crouched down and looked at a far wall where two buff looking guards were guarding a door. The buxom blonde nodded to Katlina and the two dropped down next to the guards and quickly knocked them out. Sakura dropped down next and threw open the door. It led to a set of stairs that led down to a basement. Haru dropped down and locked the door behind the four of them. Sakura felt for any presences and noted four of them. Two were obviously weakened. She silently directed them down the correct hallways and they stopped outside an iron door. Sakura channeled her chakra into her fist and slammed it against the door. It flew off it's hinges, hitting a goon in the process. Rei's head snapped up and she brought her leg straight up between the legs of the man in front of her. He fell to his knees and she quickly head butted him, knocking him unconscious.

"Haru untie me now! We need to get out of here before more show up."

Haru rushed to her sister while Sakura could only focus on the image of Kakashi in front of her. He was unconscious and looked worse than Rei, who was littered with cuts and abrasions. Kakashi had a head wound that had apparently been bleeding for a while. She untied her man and lifted him in her arms with ease. Sometimes being abnormally strong had it's benefits. Rei leaned on Zeherah for support as she limped out of the room.

"You guys took for fucking ever, I'm gonna kill Naruto for not sending you guys sooner," Rei lost all the strength in her legs, "Fuck that ankle is going to be a problem." Katlina came over and supported Rei's other side as Haru took up the rear of their group. "There's an exit down the hallway that will lead to a tunnel that can take us to outside the village, only problem is the goons heading our way."

Sakura looked up and tightened her grip on Kakashi's limp body as ten men moved into their path. One man in a crisp clean suit stepped forward and smirked at them. His eyes lingered over the women as if visually stripping them for his own entertainment. Rei growled at him and felt her sister slyly press the hilt of a sword into her hand.

"Well if this isn't a surprise, and here we thought we'd finally be able to break them. Guess we will just have to break all of you."

"Oh I'll sure as hell break you for what you did to him," Sakura spoke through gritted teeth.

Zeherah released Rei and took Kakashi from Sakura's arms as the woman cracked her neck and gave a devilish smirk. The man narrowed his eyes as he watched her pull her on her gloves. His eyes snapped open when he felt her fist connect with his stomach.

"Damn, we should have formed a team with her a long time ago," Rei mentioned.

Sakura smirked at that comment and kneed the man in the head to knock him out. The rest of the men scattered as quick as they could. They weren't going to fight against some scary chick. Zeherah and the rest rushed past her as they escaped into the tunnel. Sakura was worried sick about Kakashi the longer it took them to get out of the tunnel. Katlina had eventually hauled Rei onto her back as the blue haired woman passed out from her injuries. Haru took the sword from her sister's limp hand and dashed down the hallway with Sakura taking up the rear to protect them. Haru kicked open the door at the end and cursed. They were surrounded by big, buff buffoons. Zeherah cursed, they were at a severe disadvantage with the two dead weights they were carrying. Sakura growled and pulled on her glove out of habit. A growl was heard and everyone's attention was snapped to the side as Akamaru jumped out of the treetops and landed on a couple bad guys. Neji landed on the opposite side and quickly knocked a few men out. All of the men dropped to the ground either dead or unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Sakura darted towards Zeherah as she looked over Kakashi carefully. He was unnaturally pale and his skin was clammy to the touch. His head wound was still bleeding.

"We have to get back quickly, he's lost too much blood."

"Am I dead?"

"No but we should be."

Kakashi groaned as he tried to move his body. His body didn't want to cooperate with him. He sighed and turned his head to see gorgeous blue hair pulled back to reveal a happily smiling face. She waved a sake bottle at him, "Want some?"

"I need to get you away from the alcohol."

"Nah, I'm good for now. My liver ain't corroded enough yet, though I would suggest not worrying about me. You've had a certain pink haired beauty at your side these past few days. She hasn't left in a while, I made her accept the food Haru brought her so she didn't collapse from exhaustion. She finally fell asleep a while ago though," Rei kicked off her blankets and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone 'Kashi, treat her well. You both deserve happiness."

Kakashi sighed as she closed the door and turned his head to the right to see Sakura clutching his hand while she slept at an odd angle with her arms and head resting on the bed. His joints popped and protested as he sat up. None of his muscles wanted to cooperate with him but he was determined to make them move. Sakura stirred and she glanced up at him sleepily. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Hi Sakura."

He grunted as Sakura threw her arms around him in a desperate hug. He wrapped his uncooperative arms around her as much as he could. He inhaled her fresh scent and gave a small smile, he was glad to see her again. She was more precious to him than he was willing to admit. He stilled as he felt her cheek grow wet. Why was she crying?

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I was worried that I was going to lose you. I can't stand the idea of losing you. I lost Sasuke, I almost lost Naruto and you had just become mine, I didn't want to give up my happiness again."

Kakashi placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears away, "You're never going to have to give up on your happiness. I will always be here for you," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sakura laughed as she rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the tears, "I guess we will just have to see what happens huh?"

Outside the room Rei smiled. Naruto nudged her shoulder and smirked at her, "Well?"

"I'm happy for him, he needs someone in his life besides us."

"So do you Rei."

"Nah, I'm fine with messing around for now. I'm not in a hurry to settle down though Haru keeps saying that I'll know that guy before I even climb in his bed."

"You will," Naruto said as he smiled gently at her.

Rei smiled, he always made her smile, "That reminds me, the one you love is showing up soon isn't he?"

Naruto blushed, "Yea, Gaara will be here in a few weeks for my celebration."

"Well you going to tell him?"

"We'll see what happens."

000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this little ditty. If you want to make any suggestions for what you want to see next just write a review. Or if you want to see more KakaSaku let me know!


End file.
